Ai Kotoba (Words of Love)
by isplendichoco
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu, KECAMBAH BODOH!"/ "Simpan jawabanmu untuk orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya."/ "Yah, kupikir tidak masalah kalau kita mencobanya. Siapa yang tahu kalau kita cocok!" / - Fic Nisekoi pertama. IchiRisaki. Oneshot. Romance/Drama.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nisekoi ( c ) Nomi Kaoshi**

"**Ai Kotoba"**

**( c ) Hitomi Sakurako**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya. Ia sudah berada di sekolah itu selama setahun. Baginya, ini adalah hal yang sangat baik. Akhirnya ia berhasil meningkatkan prestasinya di sekolah ini. Dengar, dia berada di posisi peringkat kedua pada ujian kemarin.

Pada hari ini, adalah hari pertama bersekolah setelah berlibur cukup lama. Chitoge Kirisaki, gadis bersurai pirang itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Ah, bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya bahagia. Ini sudah setahun lamanya, berarti kontrak berpacarannya dengan si kecambah tinggal dua tahun lagi.

Yah, masih dua tahun. Itu terdengar agak lama, tapi pasti akan menjadi sangat cepat apabila ia dapat menjalani semuanya dengan baik.

Sayangnya, mulai beberapa bulan ini, Kirisaki merasa sudah menerima sosok kecambah itu untuk menjalin hubungan palsu dengannya. Yah, bukan menerima juga, tapi sepertinya, Chitoge Kirisaki mulai menyukai kecambah bodoh itu.

"Oi, Kirisaki!" teriak seorang lelaki dari belakang Kirisaki.

Kirisaki tahu suara itu. Suara jelek itu, itu adalah sosok kecambah bodoh. Kirisaki terdiam di tempatnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal, apapun itu ia merasa sangat merindukan kecambah bodoh itu.

Kirisaki kembali memasang wajah palsunya, bertingkah sedang marah. Ia berbalik kearah Raku Ichijou.

"Hoh, ada apa?" ucapnya dengan nada sombong.

Ichijou menghampiri sosok Kirisaki. Gadis yang sudah menjadi pacar palsunya selama satu tahun ini. "Hah, hari ini sudah mulai sekolah."

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau diam!" ucap Kirisaki sambil membuang muka. Ia tidak tahan, ia sekarang merasa tidak tahan berada di dekat Ichijou.

"Kau jahat sekali hari ini. Mungkin ini tidak penting, tapi bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" tanya Ichijou.

Kirisaki menatap Ichijou tajam dengan wajah memerahnya itu. "A-aku hanya berada di rumah."

"Huwohh! Kenapa kau tidak berkunjung ke rumah?" seru Ichijou.

Kirisaki terkejut ketika Ichijou menatap wajah Kirisaki dengan semangat. Dengan cepat Kirisaki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Tch, aku sama sekali tidak berminat ke rumahmu itu."

"Ah, ya. Mungkin kau memang benar, kau tidak pernah berminat sekalipun." Ichijou tersenyum kikuk kearah Kirisaki. "Tapi, yah. Sepertinya waktu kita sudah tidak lama lagi." Ichijou menatap langit.

Kirisaki menundukkan kepala. "Kau benar."

"Yah, dia memang benar. Sudah tinggal dua tahun lagi, dua tahun." Kirisaki hanya bisa menundukkan kepala lebih dalam.

Ichijou merasakan keanehan pada Kirisaki. "Oh, oi. Kau kenapa?"

Kirisaki mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian ia menggeleng sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tidak. Aku harus segera ke kelas." Kirisaki melangkah meninggalkan Ichijou yang terdiam di tempat.

"Eh, ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Ichijou-_kun_!" sapa seorang Onodera Kosaki ketika melihat Ichijou memasuki kelas.

"Oh, Onodera!" seru Ichijou kegirangan. Ia sangat senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Kosaki lagi.

"Kau berangkat sendirian? Chitoge-_chan_?"

Ichijou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kirisaki sudah datang. Aku hanya bertemu di koridor."

"Eh, tapi Chitoge-_chan_ belum tiba di kelas." Onodera mengatukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Oh, mungkin dia ada keperluan dengan temannya." Ichijou meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"S-selamat pagi." Kirisaki berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Ch-Chitoge-chan!" Onodera menghambur ke arah Kirisaki. "Kenapa kau agak terlambat?"

Kirisaki tersenyum kecil. "Aku ada urusan kecil." ucapnya dengan setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kirisaki dengan lebih cepat melangkah meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ichijou yang masih berada di belakang Kirisaki mulai heran.

"Oi! Jangan kecepatan!" teriak Ichijou.

"Berisik. Aku mau pulang!" ucap Kirisaki dengan ketus.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu yang mendadak ketus seperti itu?" tanya Ichijou sambil berjalan di samping Kirisaki.

"Aku mau pulang. Itu saja." Kirisaki membuang mukanya kearah lain. Kemudian ia mempercepat larinya.

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak mau mampir sebentar? Kebetulan, ada kue di rumah. Kita bisa memakannya dengan secangkir teh." Ichijou mencoba untuk menghibur Kirisaki yang sepertinya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang buruk.

Kirisaki diam di tempat. "Aku mau pulang."

Ichijou terdiam agak lama karena mulai risih dengan Kirisaki. "Ya, sudah. Terserah. Aku harus memeriksa kotak surat hari ini secepatnya. Aku juga mau pulang!" teriak Ichijou.

Kirisaki berbalik menatap Ichijou yang hanya memasang tampang heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Ichijou.

"Kau mau memeriksa kotak surat?"

Ichijou mengangguk semangat. "Aku harus selalu memeriksanya setiap hari."

Mendadak ekspresi wajah Kirisaki berubah. Ia segera beralih menghampiri Ichijou yang agak jauh darinya. "A-aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Heh? Kenapa mendadak tiba-tiba?!" teriak Ichijou kaget.

"B-berisik. Apa ini aneh? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ini aneh!" timpal Kirisaki.

Sepertinya ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu…

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Ichijou memasuki rumahnya, tidak lupa disambut oleh beberapa anggota _Yakuza_ lain.

Ichijou segera memasuki kamarnya, sedangkah Kirisaki masih berada di ruang depan. Karena hal itu, Ichijou menghampiri Kirisaki.

"Kau bisa ke kamarku. Mereka akan membawa kue dan teh segera."

Kirisaki tersenyum paksa. "B-bukankah kau mau memeriksa kotak surat?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya nanti."

Akhirnya, Kirisaki hanya mampu mengikuti Ichijou dari belakang.

Sekarang ini, di dalam kamar hanya ada Ichijou, Kirisaki dan dua gelas teh ditambah sepiring kue yang tampak sangat lezat.

Kirisaki terdiam di tempatnya, pikirannya cuma berpusat pada satu hal, kotak surat.

Ichijou meneguk tehnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus segera memeriksa kotak surat."

Kirisaki menahan tangan Ichijou yang akan segera pergi. "Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Ichijou hanya heran. "Untuk apa? Aku hanya mengambil beberapa surat, itupun kalau ada."

Kirisaki menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin ikut!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Daritadi kau terlalu memikirkan kotak surat!"

"Hah? Me-memangnya begitu? Aku kira ini normal, kok." Kirisaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Begitu tiba di depan rumah, Ichijou akan segera membuka kotak surat, namun Kirisaki menahan tangannya. "Biar aku saja. Kau sebaiknya ke dalam."

Ichijou memiringkan kepalanya. "Cuma perasaanku saja tapi kau agak aneh."

Kirisaki terkejut. "B-bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak aneh!"

Ichijou menyingkirkan tangan Kirisaki dan membuka kotak surat. Alhasil, terdapat beberapa surat yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Ichijou agak terkejut dengan surat sebanyak itu, kemudian ia memungut surat itu segera.

"Serahkan semua surat itu padaku." Kirisaki tersenyum sambil memajukan tangannya.

"Surat ini, kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ichijou. Ini kemungkinan Kirisaki tahu surat itu.

Kirisaki menggeleng. "Tidak tahu…"

"Sepertinya harus kita baca. Surat sebanyak ini, bisa jadi penipuan." Ichijou melangkah meninggalkan Kirisaki yang termangu heran.

.

.

.

Ichijou membuka surat pertama. Uhuk! Ichijou tersedak sebentar sewaktu menatap tulisan singkat nan kecil itu.

Sedangkan Kirisaki? Wajahnya sudah pucat membiru. Kirisaki segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku duluan."

"Tunggu! Sepertinya kita harus membacanya." Ichijou menarik tangan Kirisaki sehingga duduk di sampingnya.

Surat pertama berisi. "**Kau sudah makan, bodoh?**"

Ichijou menaikkan alis kirinya. "Bodoh? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal si pengirim."

Surat kedua. "**Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?**"

"Ini bahkan seperti ejekan!" teriak Ichijou.

"**Apa yang kau makan?" **Isi surat ketiga.

Ichijou mencengkeram surat itu. "Siapa yang peduli dengan makananku?"

Surat keempat berisi, **"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, bodoh?!"**

Ichijou semakin pusing. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal pengirim tapi dia benar-benar memata-mataiku! Kirisaki, apa kau tahu ini?" tanya Ichijou sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepada Kirisaki.

Kirisaki hanya terdiam. Ia mencoba mengambil surat itu. Tiba-tiba ia langsung menjatuhkan surat yang sudah dipegangnya itu ketika melihat Ichijou mengambil surat terakhir.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Ichijou.

Kirisaki bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pulang!"

Setelah terucap kata itu, dalam secepat kilat, Kirisaki sudah menghilang dari sana.

"O-oi! Kirisaki! Ada apa dengannya?" Ichijou menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu berlama-lama, Ichijou mengambil surat terakhir. Ia membukanya dengan hati-hati, takut isinya benda yang berbahaya.

Tapi, setelah Ichijou membukanya, ternyata isinya cuma kertas biasa. Anehnya, kertas yang ini dilipat lebih banyak. Ichijou sempat kesusahan membuka kertasnya. Kemudian ia membaca surat itu.

"**Aku menyukaimu, KECAMBAH BODOH!"**

Eh, eh? Ichijou membulatkan matanya. Kecambah. Bodoh. Kata-kata ini… Ini seperti julukan yang dibuat oleh seorang gadis. Gadis yang selama ini bersamanya, gadis yang selalu terlibat pertengkaran dengannya.

Ini 'kan suratnya Kirisaki! Ichijou meremas surat itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mencoba mencari si penulis surat.

"Dia belum lama pulang. Ia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini." Ichijou terus berlari. Ia mencoba pergi ke rumah Kirisaki. Eh, tunggu. Ia sudah lupa jalan menuju rumah Kirisaki.

Ichijou mematung di tempatnya. "Kenapa aku tidak mencatat alamat rumahnya?!" batin Ichijou kesal.

"I-Ichijou-_kun_?" Kosaki menyentuh pundak Ichijou dari belakang.

"O-onodera? Kau baru pulang?" tanya Ichijou. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Kau benar. Aku baru selesai rapat kepengurusan. Eh, Ichijou-_kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ichijou menyerahkan kertas itu ke Kosaki, tapi sebelum Kosaki mengambilnya, Ichijou kembali menarik kertas itu. "Maaf. Aku harus segera pergi!" ucap Ichijou. Ketika ia akan meninggalkan Kosaki, Kosaki langsung menarik lengan seragamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? M-maaf! Aku bukannya mau ikut campur. Tapi kau terlihat kacau."

Ichijou terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir antara ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kosaki atau tetap menyembunyikannya.

'Gawat. Kalau aku memberitahukan kepada Onodera, ia pasti akan menjauhiku dan mengira aku tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi.'

"Maaf, Onodera. Aku harus segera pergi." Ichijou berlari meninggalkan Kosaki. "Gawat, seberapa jauh sudah aku kehilangan jejak Kirisaki?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa ia akan membacanya?" Kirisaki mencengkeram erat kayu penyangga di jembatan.

Kirisaki membayangkan ekspres Ichijou yang akan menertawakannya nanti. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Ia harus dipermalukan Ichijou karena surat yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Lagian kenapa aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku! Aku menyesal menulis surat itu, memalukan!" teriak Kirisaki kesal.

"Kau terlihat kacau!"

Eh? Kirisaki terdiam. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang tadi berbicara padanya.

Kirisaki membulatkan mata. "Kecambah!"

Ichijou menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Huh, sudah mengungkapkan perasaan tapi masih mengataiku kecambah."

Kirisaki membuang muka. "Aku tidak mengatakan untukmu. Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya?"

Ichijou mengayunkan surat itu di hadapan Kirisaki. "Kau serius mengatakannya? Kau memperjelasnya kan?"

"Meskipun itu benar, kau tidah usah memperdulikannya." Kirisaki menatap air sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan.

"Aku senang."

Eh? Kirisaki menatap Ichijou yang tersenyum itu. Kirisaki tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kirisaki ketus.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan suka padaku. Yah, aku juga berharap orang di masa laluku yang mengatakannya. Tapi ia belum mengatakan hal itu meskipun dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Kirisaki menghembuskan nafas lega, ia bersyukur karena Ichijou sama sekali tidak menertawakannya. "Ya, sudah. Aku mau pulang." Kirisaki berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Ichijou.

"Oi, kau tidak menunggu jawaban?" tanya Ichijou.

Kirisaki terdiam di tempatnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Ichijou sambil tersenyum. "Simpan jawabanmu untuk orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

"Eh?" Ichijou mematung di tempatnya. Ia hanya memiringkan kepala bingung sambil menatap punggung Kirisaki yang semakin menjauh.

Tak mau tertinggal, Ichijou segera berlari mengikuti Kirisaki. "Oi, Kirisaki. Kupikir tidak masalah kalau mencoba menjalaninya."

Kirisaki terdiam di tempat. Ia menghadap ke Ichijou, tapi ia menundukkan kepala agak dalam. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia mencoba tidak menatap mata Ichijou.

"Yah, kupikir tidak masalah kalau kita mencobanya. Siapa yang tahu kalau kita cocok?!" Ichijou tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kirisaki.

Kirisaki menatap tangan itu agak lama. Ia masih menundukkan kepala. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh tangan Ichijou. Kirisaki mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Ichijou. "Ini tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ichijou tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." Ichijou memegang erat tangan Kirisaki. "Ayo pulang, Chitoge!"

**END**

Sudah jadi. Akhirnya fic di fandom non-mainstream punya saya sudah jadi. Niatnya saya mau membuat semua fic untuk anime winter kesukaanku hihihihi. Maaf kalau isinya kacau dan absurd. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa!

Salam,

Ilma Sarah Zena


End file.
